This is not the Time to Wonder Why
by RocioZero
Summary: Zamasu and Black keep a mere companions relationship in order to achieve their plan of a shared utopia. Or at least that's what Black thought until that night, where he discovers that that problematic attraction for his counterpart could be more mutual than he expected. Zamasu x Black.


_None of the characters belong to me. All of them are property of Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Year 976. In the haughty darkness of a forest covering a vast valley, a warm light contrasted with the dye of the night. A cabin immersed in the thicket revealed its presence by the soft light of a night lamp that illuminated the room inhabited by the future regents of the multiversal order. The cozy hut hidden among the wild nature had become the lair and home of Zamasu and Goku Black, the Kaioshin of the universe 10 whose plans for a world free of mortal beings had brought them to Earth, to erase all traces of the human species of its face. Zamasu and Black were partners in their plan, allies in their battles and companions in the routine, and shared the common space as a couple of friends. They never had problems in their coexistence –they shared practically all their tastes, desires and customs, they were only differentiable by their bodies. Living with themselves was very easy for them.

That night, after a long day of human extermination, Zamasu relaxed reading a book in his bedroom, sitting on the bed. He was wearing only his pants and purple shirt, like ready to go to sleep at any time. After a while, Black entered the bedroom he shared with Zamasu, after taking a shower. He had already dried his hair and wore his typical black clothes, with his blouse stuck to his body by the damp. Carrying a human body, Black was more limited and required a routine to ensure his well-being –food, hygiene and sleep should be respected, preferably with schedules that suit his activity. Black lit the night lamp on his bedside table and lay on his back on his side of the bed, letting out a sigh of relief after the comforting bath. "What's the itinerary for tomorrow?" The fake saiyan asked, looking at the ceiling.

"You can continue with that city to the West that we left halfway today," Zamasu replied, without taking his eyes off his book." Just remember to check it well, since those humans had a kind of underground shelters where they could hide."

"Understood." Black took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of his bed. Zamasu looked at him for a moment and then closed his book, leaving it on the night table. In spite of his tranquility, there was something that had been bothering him during the last days, a feeling of anxiety that was increased by these shared circumstances. He knew what it was about, and ignoring it only managed to annoy him. But that night he made a decision.

Zamasu rose slowly from his place and passed one of his legs over Black's waist to sit astride him; Black only opened his eyes and observed him indifferently. Then Zamasu approached Black's face and kissed him, sucking gently on his lips. Black didn't move at all, he didn't even close his eyes. Zamasu separated just a little, staying a few inches away from him.

"What are you doing?" Black asked, bewildered.

"Pleasing myself," Zamasu replied casually.

Black was astonished, what had just happened? Was Zamasu teasing him, or had he really wanted to do that? He looked very sure and aware of what he was doing, which made the situation even more enigmatic, especially for the skeptic Black. For months he had struggled with the strong desire he felt to possess Zamasu in all the ways his new body could allow him, but he had never let himself be carried away by him. It had been a constant struggle against his most primitive instincts to keep his sanity, to keep his relationship as diplomatic as possible, and not to violate the purity of his companion; the only thing he needed was that he himself tempted him to transgress his limits. Since when did Zamasu feel that kind of physical attraction for him? Or any kind of physical attraction, something that was not usual in the shinjin… But Black didn't want to be carried away without being sure of anything.

"But… We're the same person," Black questioned, trying to hold on to the last hint of common sense he could discern.

"I didn't care. I don't care," he added, whispering the last sentence.

Zamasu's mohawk fell to the side of Black's face, tickling his cheek; his opaque eyes held his gaze stoically, seeking reciprocity; those lips that had so often tempted him were only inches from his. The temptation was very strong, too much for someone whose desire had been nurtured since that first embrace in the name of their alliance. But this was too much. His conscience could no longer find excuses to resist.

Black lifted his head slightly and caught Zamasu's lips with his own, sucking them in the same way he had done before but with more intensity. Zamasu responded by kissing him too, staying together for several seconds, until Black broke up and lay back on the pillow.

"Didn't you just question me that we are the same person?" Zamasu asked, with a smug smile.

"Yes." He frowned a little. "Doesn't that bother you a bit?"

"Not really. I would never think even of the possibility of doing this with someone other than myself. But, as a fact, you are me." He stood a little on his place. "And who more worthy of our attention and delight than our other self?

"… I had no idea you could feel something like that for me," Black added, still stunned.

"It's not something I expected, but… I cannot help it. Sharing my life with someone with my same intelligence, my ideals, my justice… is inevitably attractive. At a level that I didn't know, even knowing how much I appreciate myself. Besides, you feel it too, right? We are both Zamasu, I have found that we both feel practically the same. If I had never shown this, it's because… well, I suppose for the same reasons as you," he added, smiling. "You're not going to tell me you never played with the idea that something like this would happen."

"I could not lie to you. But this body… is not the same as you have. I don't have the same appeal as you, it's no longer a divine body."

"But you always praise its beauty and the way you managed to elevate it to the magnificence by inhabiting it."

"Certainly, my divine soul has molded and perfected it. I feel comfortable in it and I like it, but… I wouldn't expect you to feel the same."

"Do you really still think we are so different?" He questioned, stroking Black's pectorals with his fingertips. "If you like it, I like it too, you should know. And, in contrast, I know what you feel for this body," he added, with a slight lascivious smile.

"You know me very well," Black answered with a smirk, as he cautiously caressed Zamasu's thighs on the side of his body.

"As much as myself. However, I am at a clear disadvantage. You know perfectly this body that you already inhabited, but I know very little about yours. And I think the only way I would know it would be… testing it.

"Don't provoke me," Black answered, between provocative and threatening, sharpening his gaze. "I don't know if I could control this body before that kind of invitation."

"Then don't do it," Zamasu said in a low voice, approaching Black again with a seductive smile.

Black swallowed. He had Zamasu sitting on top of him, his hands on his thighs, his lips only inches away, the tension pressing against him like an invisible force crushing him fiercely. He wondered if he still had reasons to resist the impudent offer of his counterpart, but he didn't find any very convincing. His mind couldn't process them very well either since the fire in his whole body pulsed on his skin with such force that he couldn't think clearly, but it was enough to silence that small voice that still said no. Perhaps if he gave in, his dilemmas would eventually die out. Or not, but he didn't really care anymore.

Black took Zamasu's face with both hands and held it close to him, kissing him softly first, and then more passionately. Neither of them had any experience with the art of kissing but they enjoyed learning together, nibbling at each other and tasting their lips with their tongues. Zamasu rested his elbows on the mattress, lying completely on Black's body, and reaching his hand towards him to stroke his head and hair while kissing him. Meanwhile, Black also run over Zamasu's complexion, caressing his hair, cheeks and neck with sweetness. Black's new skin was much more sensitive than the previous one, he could feel the softness and temperature of his partner's skin easily, increasing his own craving. Zamasu would have never expected to touch a mortal body in that way, but he couldn't help being attracted now that another himself was his owner, and who could help him taste the delights of the flesh that were forbidden to the Kai.

Only the sound of their lips accompanied the gentle movements of the lovers for several minutes. Then, Black left the lips of Zamasu and approached to give him soft kisses on his cheek, ears, chin and neck, while caressing his head and the high part of his back. The kai greatly enjoyed, Black knew very well that this area was sensitive even in that body unprepared for physical contact. Zamasu returned the attention, caressing and kissing delicately his forehead and edge of his face.

"Your body… is different from mine? Does it feel different or does it like the same things?" Zamasu asked, turning a little and looking Black in the eyes.

"I couldn't say for sure. But it likes the same things, no doubt. And I know it's more sensitive." Black fondly stroked Zamasu's left cheek. "Your skin feels… exquisite. "

Zamasu smiled, strangely flattered. "Do you also enjoy this part?" He asked with a playful tone, as he nudged to make his way to Black's neck, where he began to caress him with only his nose and lips.

"Heh, no doubt," Black said with a giggle.

Zamasu continued kissing him, climbing slowly up his neck and reaching back to his lips, while Black caressed him over the clothes. But chasing the curves of his body with that fabric in between was becoming quite frustrating, so Black looked for the bottom edge of the shirt and slipped his hand underneath, finally reaching the skin of his beloved one. Zamasu smiled a bit while kissing him, he loved to perceive the anxiety that his partner felt for his skin. But after a while, that meddlesome cloth had become intolerable to the impatient saiyan's touch: he placed his hands on Zamasu's chest and pushed him gently over him until he sat down, to reach for the collar of his shirt and unbutton it carefully. Zamasu didn't put up any resistance, so Black continued to open all the buttonholes of the garment, until it came off completely and he opened it carefully as if it were a treasure. For him it certainly was, he had always enjoyed the sight of his own body, especially that thin but marked torso he had once strived to carve. He ran his hands over Zamasu's chest, reveling in the softness of his flesh, caressing it with vehemence. Zamasu breathed deeply, somewhat embarrassed by the contact, smiled with satisfaction and returned to approach his partner, so that he could enjoy his anatomy in all its extension. Black kissed him on the lips for a moment but then went to his neck, which now had easy access after running the neck of his shirt, and began to kiss him, interspersed soft and dry kisses with others wild and wet. He got up a little from the pillow and continued down his collarbone, nibbling gently at the setoffs and kissing him with passion. Black used his tongue to trace warm paths on the skin of Zamasu, who responded with a slight moan.

"I like that sound," Black smiled, close to his skin.

"Well, I like what you do."

Black didn't want to be detached from him, his skin had such a nice warmth and such an intoxicating aroma… Zamasu moaned slightly as he tried to keep the rhythm of his breathing, which increased the desire of the false saiyan. He caressed Black's chest, slightly squeezing his muscles and wrinkling his garment, but he also felt the frustration of not being able to reach his skin comfortably. He slipped his hand under Black's shirt and was pleasantly surprised by the temperature of his skin, so warm to the touch, in tune with everything he felt at that moment. However, it didn't take long until Zamasu also got fed up with that barrier.

"I want to feel your skin too," Zamasu said, his tone almost pleading.

Black separated from his partner for a moment, with no intention of denying his request. Zamasu took his clothes by the edges and Black immediately raised his arms, allowing Zamasu to stretch his garment until he took it off and set it aside on the bed. Now that he had freed himself from that annoying fabric he could at last contemplate the sculptural body of his counterpart –the muscles of his arms jutted out and tensed attractively at every movement; his torso was broad and firm, and his marked muscles were easily appreciated for their hardness. Zamasu ran his fingers through his pectorals and felt the intense temperature of the skin, tempting him even more to cover his entire length with his caresses. Although something distracted him for a moment.

"Hm? I had not noticed this, what is it?" Zamasu looked curious.

"They're nipples."

"Are they good for something?" He asked, running his hand over one of the pecs, with genuine innocence.

"Not that I know. I haven't either -what are you doing?"

"What?" Zamasu turned his eyes and saw how Black's nipple had erect after touching it a little, its hardness was easily perceptible to the touch. "Is this normal?" Zamasu asked with some concern.

"Yes, I think so, it's not the first time I see that happens, but…" Black raised his head a little on his bed to observe directly what Zamasu was doing. "It feels different from the other times," he commented, somewhat intrigued.

Zamasu touched the nipple again with only one of his fingers. "Does it? Is it unpleasant?"

"No, not unpleasant, but… it feels weird."

"It seems that at last we have discovered something you didn't know about your body." Zamasu smiled, while he squeezed the nipples with both hands.

"Hey, that hurts."

"Sorry. But I find curious the answer it has in you. Maybe I found a good torture method," he commented, a mischievous smile on his face.

"More than the fact that your whole body leaves me like this?" Black asked, admitting the vulnerability of his anatomy to being seduced by his other self.

"It's always good to have more options," he grinned mischievously.

Zamasu leaned back on Black's body to reach his mouth, and the sensation caused by the contact of those two naked skins set fire to each one. Both caressed each other's torso, as if trying to catch the heat of the other in their fingers; the burning of that skin was like a mute confession of the mutual desire of their bodies. That passion was also felt in their kisses: after a good time of practice, they had learned to use their tongues to delight one another, making them dance among them and discover all the nooks and crannies of their mouths, as if enjoying their taste. And even though Zamasu's mouth didn't taste like any food, it was the most delicious thing Black had ever tasted, and addictive in a way that he wondered how he could get away from it again. Zamasu didn't stop kissing Black, nor caressing his arms and his robust torso, even scratching his thick skin a little. The fervor of the moment inevitably caused their bodies to move a little, coupling with their partner with gentle movements. Black felt the brush of Zamasu's skin against his chest and felt a new wave of heat and pleasure, how it was possible that just a touch made him feel that way… But Zamasu also felt similar, enjoying that contact as if the warmth of their bodies were united in new limits for pleasure. In a moment, Zamasu moved his hips a little back and felt something strange, causing him to slowly stop his movements.

"What is…?" He asked, peering through the space between their bodies. He had brushed Black's erection, which had been around for a while but he hadn't noticed. Zamasu stood on his spot and turned on his body to observe better. "Everything's fine there?" Zamasu consulted, honestly ignoring the details of the operation of that organ.

"Yes, it's happened before. It's normal," Black answered with agitated breathing.

"Seriously? I've never seen you like this before," he added, as he dared to touch that bulge in his pants with his hand.

"Nhh!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no. It's just… uncomfortable. As a slight pain."

"Okay. But that didn't sound like a moan of pain exactly," he questioned, suspiciously.

"It's not pain, it's… hard to explain. It's very sensitive when it's like that."

"Hmm…" Zamasu muttered, skeptical. He wasn't very convinced with the explanation, but neither did he want to cause pain to his partner. He caressed Black's chest a little before going back to lean on him and start kissing his pectorals and all of his chest, while switching soft caresses with strong grips. Black sighed deeply, the fingers and lips of Zamasu on his anatomy were the glory itself. Zamasu was getting closer to him, going up to his neck to keep kissing him, while Black ran the Kai's back under his shirt, increasing the intensity of his touch in proportion to his own appetite. When Zamasu moved his body to move from place, he touched Black's erection again, who immediately showed the sensation of contact with a slight moan. But instead of complaining of pain or discomfort, he raised his hip a little, ignoring that that gesture was an instinctive response to the situation. Zamasu felt confident to see that the body of Black conformed to his, so he continued stimulating his lover, kissing and caressing him all over his body, while once again performed a slight sway with his whole body to increase that friction that they liked so much. Black started to moan with more intensity and to accompany the movement of Zamasu in a natural way —the touch of her chests and crotches was ecstatic. Black was still unaware of some of his body's functions, but he immediately realized how pleasurable any friction was on that bulge in his pelvis, which seemed to channel all his energy. Zamasu continued devouring him, prey to his own desire, kissing him and caressing him for all that succulent complexion. Black felt scorched by the heat of his passion, each kiss seemed to leave a burning mark that incited him more, although at the same time he felt so vulnerable to that sensation that dominated him from within. In a moment and without preamble, he slipped his hand under Zamasu's pants, to caress his buttocks with fervor. Zamasu was a little surprised at the impulsiveness of this act but didn't care for it, he kept moving and delighting in the sounds of his lover. Black squeezed Zamasu's butt a little, checking how nice it was to touch; that soft and tender area was definitely something special and he didn't want to waste it. Black used his hand in that place to control a bit the movement of his partner's hips, making sure to coordinate his mobility and increase the friction over his erection, which was driving him crazy. Zamasu realized and responded, letting himself be carried away by his counterpart while they were both involved in a wild exchange of caresses and lust. Black's breathing began to stir more intensely; even if he didn't know it, his body announced that his ecstasy was about to end. When Black reached the climax, he felt how his body shuddered and all the tension that afflicted him seemed to explode in his crotch, making him sigh deeply and obfuscating his conscience for a few moments, flooded with a wave of pleasure. Zamasu only stopped for a few seconds to observe the reaction of his partner, somewhat intrigued.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Really okay…" He answered, his eyes still closed. "That was… intense. I think…" Black glanced down at his bottom, Zamasu noticed and turned around to see what it was all about. He touched with just one finger the bulge in his pants, which had now deflated a bit.

"It no longer hurts?"

"No. But that felt very good," he smiled softly.

"If I'm not wrong… that's what in these species is called "orgasm", isn't it?"

"It's probable. I've never felt anything like this," Black clarified, catching his breath.

"I'm jealous. I can't reach those peaks of physical pleasure in this body," Zamasu lamented a little, as he approached Black to lovingly remove the loose hairs that got stuck to his forehead by the sweat.

"Don't say that. You still have your divine body and that's worth much more. Besides… only you could make me feel like this."

"And I couldn't even touch you and do you everything I wanted. Although I'm still on time," he added, in a playful tone.

Black sighed and immediately realized that his body no longer responded in the same way as before, now he felt tired and without any tension like the one that was pressing him a few moments ago. "Sorry. I think the endurance of this body is not as high as I thought for these things…" He clarified, stroking Zamasu's thigh, seeking for understanding.

"Don't worry about that," his counterpart replied with a gentle smile, as he reclined on Black's body, resting his hands on his chest and his chin on them. "Anyway, this is more than I expected. I'm satisfied."

"What did you expect?" Black questioned, intrigued.

"… That you didn't correspond to me."

Black dissolved his smile and fixed his gaze on Zamasu's, who was now watching him with a subtle gesture of grief. "Why did you think that?" He frowned a bit, a little worried. "You said you were sure we felt the same."

"But if we both felt the same, why did you never try to approach first?"

Black swallowed. The silver orbs of Zamasu were still nailed to him, mediated by a sense of anguish that went through him. Black was very aware of how he felt about Zamasu, although it wasn't something he could decipher from one day to the next given his ignorance by the reactions of his new body, a good time had passed since its knowledge. It was months of feeling that attraction, that charm, and not doing anything not to risk ruining things. Never had he considered the possibility that Zamasu was feeling something like it, and suffering the same. That lack of empathy hit him like a bucket of cold water.

"I know, it's not fair to say that," Zamasu sighed lightly. "You had no obligation other than me to do it. But… I felt that if you didn't do it, it was because of something. Perhaps this body that you already know by heart no longer had any special attraction other than aesthetics. Nothing that could arouse you in your current state."

"What are you saying? This body is literally divine," he clarified, stroking Zamasu's arms. "How could I not feel attracted? You said you knew we both felt the same. At this point did you doubt what we feel about our own body?"

"Hmm… You're right there." Zamasu smiled softly, laying his face on the hands that were on Black's chest; he gently stroked his cheek, as if comforting him. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm just trying to justify my own inaction. It's just that… we lost so much time just because we didn't face our own feelings."

"But the wait also made it worthwhile. It made it more special, more exciting. At least my anxiety made it feel that way." Black chuckled. "I couldn't take it anymore. That's why, now, beyond all the inconveniences… I'm very happy." Black stroked Zamasu's hair, a gentle smile of satisfaction. Zamasu returned the gesture, already with his calm conscience; he pulled his hands away and settled into Black's lap, snuggling against his neck. He hugged him against his body, neither of them wanted to separate from the other, now or in any future. They remained like this for a few minutes, only rejoicing in the presence of the other.

"Besides … It's not like we don't have time" Black said, a little drowsily. "We have all of it we want to share like this."

"That's right." Zamasu rose a little from his place, to look Black in the eyes. "When we finish all the mortals and achieve our perfect world… There will be no impediments for us to be together."

"None," Black smiled with a smirk. "It will be only the two of us, forever."

"I cannot wait," Zamasu concluded, a provocative smile on his lips. "Eternity will be ours to explore the limits and savor the delights of this… divine sin."


End file.
